


Just for You.

by Meidvsalith



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meidvsalith/pseuds/Meidvsalith
Summary: Well, I suppose I'll just fly by the seat of my pants."If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer. Let him step to the music which he hears, however, measured or far away."





	Just for You.

New Orleans, for as long as I can remember, has been in a state of unrest. Tourists passing through tend to think it's one continuous grand party. As a local I know better, death has this city in its grasp and it has no intention of letting go. Whether you're a witch, vampire, or werewolf it doesn't matter death eventually comes for us all. Keep your head low and stay conscious of your surroundings, my Gram always warned. It's already bad enough that people have to worry about being robbed at gunpoint or sexually harassed by "normals". Co-existing with vampires means that there's a chance we could be swept up and never heard from again. Missing person flyers fill the billboards of every establishment down the quarter. Families of the deceased often are denied closure, forced to imagine what cruel fate their loved ones had to endure. A part of them knows deep down...it's not just their imagination. I've heard stories you wouldn't believe about the boogeymen that stumble around in the dark. They even have names...lately, there seems to be more of them. If I pay enough attention I can see them out of the corner of my eye. You can always tell because the moment you blink, they're gone. It causes a great deal of stress like they're planning something. It sounds absurd, I know. Although in the Quarter it benefits to be hyper-vigilant, it could save your life.  
              In retrospect, I realized how offbeat that day was from any other. I was entering my third year of medical school. Of course, on the first day, I was running late. My alarm clock was a good hour off, and I also have a tendency to wait until the very last moment to get my day started. I quickly jumped in the shower, my well-worn pressed hair started to curl into its natural state as the water soaked in. There wasn't a lot of time to get too fancy, so I washed up as fast as possible. Forgetting how slippery I was, I stepped out on the cool marble floor and nearly fell to my death. There's usually a bathmat there, what the hell? I didn't give it too much thought after that but made a mental note to bring it up to Tahti later. My search for a bath towel proved unsuccessful, as there were none in the bathroom closet. So what's a girl to do with a thick head of curly wet hair? That's right, shake it out. Immediately I regretted my decision not only because water stains on mirrors are my biggest pet peeve, but I managed to hit my forehead on the counter while bending over to flip my curly mane out of my face. And there I was naked, in pain, and rubbing my head. Rushing doesn't enhance anyone's elegance, especially mine. Finally, I brushed my teeth hastily. My hair was thrown into a high ponytail knowing I would get a verbal beating later since my natural hair was not considered professional to some instructors. I dashed out of the bathroom into my bedroom like a bat out of Hell. Rummaging in my closet, I found a light blue pinstriped button-down blouse and matching pencil skirt. Pulling on my bra and underwear became a chore since I was not able to completely dry off. After putting on my school outfit now fully dressed, I called out to Tahti.  
             "TAHTI! I'm almost ready! C'mon, love!", there was no answer.  
I poked my head to look out into the hallway, Tahti's room was at the end of it. Every time we're waiting for something how often do we find that time slows to a crawl? Just as when we're pressed, time drifts away at frightening speeds. My feet were shoved into my favorite white work shoes that were stored in the hallway shoe cubbies. I wedged a finger in between the back of my ankle and shoe to straighten the fold of material trapped under my heel. Tahti agreed to drive me around town until I get a new car. If it came down to it I could take the bus, but I was beyond late now. My eyes skimmed over the clock in the hallway that reads 7:35 A.M. Moving to the kitchen I grabbed a pre-packed lunch for my busy day. On my way back to my room I made a slight detour charging into Tahti's room instead. I saw a bed that was obviously slept in. All her restless thrashing about had pillows everywhere. I checked her nightstand for a note or something that could tip me off as to where she went. Alas, all I found were candy wrappers, a half-full wine bottle, and a couple stray condom wrappers. Typically I'd be upset with my best friend but I didn't have the energy for it. A light humming sound penetrated my ears, it was distant and not coming from this room. It was probably my phone, now I just had to find it. Vzzzzzt vzzzzzt vzzzzzt. Heading back to the hallway and into my room, I found my cell phone wedged between the edge of my mattress and the headboard. After I had yanked it free the incoming call had dropped. There were three missed calls: one was from my Gram, the second was from Codi, and lastly Tahti. I pressed the callback button firmly, anticipating the most uninventive excuse fall from Tahti's lips.  
             "Heeeeyy," she answered exuberantly.  
"Where are you? I'm extremely late for school," I said trying to keep a cool head. She knows how important school is for me, and it boggles my mind how inconsiderate she can be. Staring out of my bedroom window I admired how the morning sunlight caressed every corner of the tallest buildings and gave the city's natural color a contrast unlike I've ever seen. Even then I was hopelessly optimistic. My day wasn't supposed to get anymore offbeat than it already was. However, Fate had different plans marching to the beat of its own drum it seems.


End file.
